


Santa is Dead

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 圣诞老人死了，新来的兼职圣诞老人是个卷发男孩。





	

【序】

圣诞老人死了。Eduardo是第一个目击者。

上午11点，Eduardo揉着睡眼从他的床上爬起来。窗外还是幽黑一片，上一次见到日光是两个月前的事了。他刷了牙，换了制服，对着镜子把蓬松的深色头发向后梳成服帖的造型。

他背上挎包，在暗蓝的夜色里骑着雪橇车驶向他的办公室。

那是平淡无奇的一天。他没有什么“不祥的预感”或是见到什么“凶兆”。他知道自己在同类当中算是直觉差劲的一个，也许这是他未曾察觉到任何迹象的原因。

他停了车，踩着厚而细密的积雪走向门口。

一秒钟后，他跌倒在雪地上，有什么东西绊倒了他。起初他以为只是一块岩石或树桩，但他错了。他开了手机摄像头的闪光灯，确认了那是一具冻得坚硬的尸体。他跪在雪地里愣了一会，才哽咽着拨通了112。

警察很快赶到，敛走了尸体。他们认为他只是在雪地里摔了一跤不巧造成了脑出血，没什么可疑的细节。

就是这样，圣诞老人死了。此时距离圣诞节还有不到一个月。

 

【1】

Mark乘坐的火车在下午1点到达。

他听取了联络人员在邮件里提到的着装建议，穿了过膝长靴和厚厚的羽绒服，尽管如此，接近零下20度的空气的还是把他原本苍白的脸刮得微微发红。几缕金棕色的卷发从他的毛线帽边缘钻出来，被冷风吹动。

他走出车站，迎面撞上一片耀眼的白光。

“Mark？”他听到有人说话，在那灯光后面。

“能把灯关上吗，眼要瞎了……”他一只手挡在眼前，另一手指着雪橇的车头灯。

“啊，抱歉……”说话的人关掉了车灯，Mark用仍然刺痛的眼睛注视着面前的男人，尽管他不确定“男人”是正确的名词。

他看上去像个男人，大部分。他穿着大红色的三件套礼服，衣领下面是一截银色的细领带。在这样的季节里只穿着单薄的西装足够异类了，但这绝对不是他身上的最古怪的部分。

令人惊讶的是那对鹿角。

一对十二杈的浅棕色长角伸展在他头上，蜿蜒地指向天空，下端消失在他打理整齐的深色头发里。

那个头上顶着鹿角的男人向Mark伸出手，“我是Eduardo Saverin，我们通过邮件。”

“我知道。”Mark脱下手套握了对方的手，那只裸露的手却比Mark自己的更暖和。“谢谢你来接我。”

“我带你去办公室。”

Mark的怀里被塞了一个安全头盔。

Eduardo跨上雪橇车，发动了引擎，歪一下头示意Mark坐上来。

“这玩意能跑多快？”Mark戴上头盔，有些忐忑地跨坐到他的新同事身后。要知道，雪橇车事故的伤亡率远比汽车事故更高，北美和北欧的相关数据都能证明这一点。不过，另一个发现让他几乎彻底忘了关于雪地行驶安全的担忧：一小丛毛绒绒的东西从Eduardo的西装裤后面露出来，垂在车座上。

“别担心，我从不超速。”他说话的时候，那毛团还动了动。

Mark试着不去思考他只是在普通裤子上开了个洞还是他们为驯鹿雇员专门定做了这样的服装。

没什么可大惊小怪的，对吧？你应聘了圣诞老人的职位，当然要和驯鹿一起工作。

这是一年里最冷的时候。北极圈以北已经没有白昼了。Mark无法从周遭的阴影和两侧扬起雪尘里辩认出什么值得欣赏的风光，也许这就是为什么他只好全程盯着那团在他两腿之间动来动去的鹿尾。

在森林里颠簸了二十分钟后，Mark被刹车的惯性推着撞在他的新同事背上。

办公楼和Mark想象中的差不多：陈旧，嘈杂，流动着暖意。在那里他见到了更多像Eduardo一样顶着角的年轻男子（或者说雄鹿？）和穿着绿色工装服的人群——他们一定是圣诞精灵。

“这是Dustin Moskovitz，精灵总监。”Eduardo正向他介绍一位红发的精灵，“这是Mark，临时工。”

“嗨。”Dustin看上去很兴奋，就像是很久没见过新面孔了，“欢迎来到圣诞老人工坊。”

Eduardo提议“带他参观一下”，Dustin义不容辞地成为他的向导。

“有点奇怪，不是吗，一个运营圣诞节的地方有这么多犹太人。”Mark自嘲似的评论道。

“只是一份工作。”走在他前面的Dustin回头笑着说，“犹太人跟钱没仇。”

地下一层的工坊里，精灵们在忙着制造圣诞礼物。Mark不算太惊讶地注意到他们的产品主要是些电子设备。

“现在的孩子们都喜欢这些东西，手机，电脑，游戏机，iPod……”Dustin解释说，“没人想要一组经典的小火车玩具，或者手织毛衣。”

整个人类历史上就没人想要过手织毛衣。Mark想。

“有时候真觉得我像是在硅谷上班。”Dustin自言自语似的说。

 

【2】

“操！！！”

Mark在一片黑暗中咒骂着。

“见鬼，操……”他的手指还扑在键盘上，而显示器上他刚刚输入的一切已经无迹可寻。

这个职位比Mark预期的更无所事事。鉴于他们的OA系统基本上是垃圾，感到工作量不饱和的Mark决定自己动手写个新的。直到他的专注工作被停电打断。

几分钟后，Eduardo端着蜡烛出现在他的办公桌前。

“这地方电力不太稳定……”他借着火光注意到Mark的难看表情，“……你没保存进度是吧？”

Mark摇摇头，从桌上拿起吃了一半的鲱鱼罐头，用勺子挖了一口。

“你不回家吗？”Eduardo问，他骨节白皙的手握着那支老式烛台，“供暖也断了，你呆在这儿会冻僵的。”

“我就住这里。”Mark说， “Dustin说我可以住在这，我就没找房子。”

“去我家吧。”Eduardo擅自替他做了决定。

又一次，他坐在Eduardo的雪橇车后座上穿过飞着雪花的树林，那团毛绒绒的鹿尾照例在他胯间搔动，而Mark已经不那么少见多怪了。

Eduardo的住所是一间装潢崭新的木屋，对于单身房客似乎有点太大了，不过，谁知道他在居家的时间会不会变成一头真正的驯鹿——那确实需要多一些活动空间。

Mark跟着他的同事进了屋子，客厅里亮起暖色的灯光。

“请坐。”Eduardo搓搓手，“喝点什么？鸡尾酒？”

Mark挑起眉毛，“我以为能有点更‘北极’的东西。”

Eduardo失笑，舒展的笑意牵动他光洁饱满的脸颊，让他看起来比往常严肃的时候更年轻。也许他真的非常年轻，至少以人类的标准而言。

“当然，如果你想要一大杯伏特加。”他玩笑似的说。

“鸡尾酒就好。”

Mark在深蓝色的布艺沙发上落座，视线落在对面墙上挂着的三对形状相似的鹿角上。显然Eduardo（又或许大部分圣诞驯鹿都这样）喜欢把换掉的角存放在家里，也没什么不能理解的，大概就像人类小孩喜欢把自己的乳牙收藏起来，以至于他们的父母不得不编出了牙仙的传说。

Eduardo注意到Mark好奇的打量，瞥了一眼，又走向酒柜。

“我在这里见习三年了。”他从酒柜上拿下几个瓶子和雪克杯，“还没值过圣诞夜的班。”

是的，圣诞夜，Mark知道这些，他的职位描述里有给圣诞驯鹿排班这一项。圣诞夜之前他要从一整个部门里选出八个最优秀的雄鹿担任运送礼物的工作。

Eduardo端着两杯浅色的饮料回到Mark面前，它们看起来像海滩和亚热带水果，尝起来也是。

“好喝。”Mark有些意外地发出赞赏，“你在哪儿学的调酒？”

“我家。”Eduardo在他身边坐下，“我从佛罗里达来的。”

好吧，在佛罗里达长大的驯鹿。这听起来一点也不奇怪，一点也不。

像是看出了他的讶异，Eduardo继续解释道：“我父亲是个出色的驯鹿，他以前在这里工作，退休以后去了佛罗里达。”

的确，无法反驳。阳光，沙滩，网球，鸡尾酒……那是每个退休人士该去的地方。毕竟，驯鹿是擅长迁徙的生物。

“有时候我怀疑我永远也做不到他那么好。”Eduardo有点失神地看着那些鹿角，像是在追溯某些甘苦交缠的旧日回忆。

这竟然是我的生活。Mark想。在北极和一只南方驯鹿喝着Pina Colada。

“所以，鹿角到底是怎么回事？”他终于问出这个揣了很久的疑惑，对于Mark这样一个习惯了钻研求解的男孩，“不明白”是最难熬的字眼。

“什么意思？”

“为什么……我是说，如果你们可以变成人的样子，为什么留着角和尾巴？”

Eduardo歪着头，露出类似于“这是个好问题”的神情。

“大概是为了记住关于自己的真相。”他说。

“……这有点抽象了。”Mark皱着眉说。

Eduardo微笑着咬了一下吸管，“那我问你，为什么犹太人留长鬓角？为什么印度人点吉祥痣？为什么阿拉伯人戴包头巾？”

Mark恍然大悟地点了点头。

“忘记自己太容易了，不是吗？”Eduardo轻声说。

是的。对自己的固执和对他人的憧憬，在每个人的骨血里持续着永无终结的战争。

Mark安静地陷入思考，直到酒水被饮尽，吸管在空杯底吸出簌簌声响。

 

【3】

圣诞节前的最后一个周末，Eduardo建议去洗个桑拿。

你睡得太少了。某个早上，当Eduardo走进办公室看到Mark——显然彻夜未眠——仍在面对着他的显示器，做出上述论断。

都是因为极夜，它破坏人的生物钟。Eduardo说。

事实上，不关极夜的事。Mark想说。“按时作息”什么的从来都不在他的字典里。但桑拿不是个坏主意，既然到了这种地方，不蒸一次桑拿总归有点暴殄天物。

Eduardo的雪橇车在冰封的湖面上飞驰而过，Mark尽力缩在前者并不宽阔的脊背后面躲避利刃般的寒风。

雪橇车停在湖心的一幢木屋后，Eduardo开了屋檐下的灯，Mark看到一柄利斧斜插在门外的木桩上。

Eduardo卷起衬衫袖子，走进屋里拣了一篮砍成段的桦木。他拾起一段木头，在木桩中央摆放好，抡起斧头向下一击，木柴应声而裂。

Mark裹着厚厚的衣帽，在灯光下瑟瑟发抖。有一个瞬间他担心Eduardo的斧头会和他的角撞在一起，但他显然多虑了。

“知道吗，古代俄罗斯人会在婚礼上劈柴，”Mark甚至不知道他为什么要说这个。可能只是他脑子里没用的冷知识太多了必须时不时掏一些出来。“新郎要展示他劈柴的技术，证明他能当个好丈夫。”

“所以，我能当个好丈夫吗？”Eduardo说着，拾起另一段桦木。

“不知道，”Mark斟酌着自己的回答，“那只是人类的标准。你得应用牡鹿（bulls）的标准，不是吗？我又不知道牝鹿们（cows）喜欢什么。”

“你擅自认定我喜欢牝鹿，不觉有点种族主义吗？”Eduardo揶揄道。

“我想你指的是‘物种主义’。”Mark纠正他。

Eduardo暂时停下手里的活计，他清甜的笑声弥散在夜色里。

看来他不喜欢牝鹿。Mark想。也许他喜欢人类女孩……或者男孩。

劈好的木柴被填进炉膛里，从湖里打来的冰水浇在烧热的火山石上化成屡屡白汽。

Mark解下浴巾，露出“像个保守的美国游客一样”的学生式泳裤。Eduardo并没有取笑他，拎过一提冰镇的苹果酒放在木椅上。除开鹿尾的部分，他赤裸的身体看上去与普通人无异，颀长，单薄，却盈溢着生命力。

Mark与这不可思议的生物并肩坐在铺着浴巾也仍然发烫的长椅上，蒸气在他苍白的手臂和胸膛烧出片片红晕。

燃尽的桦木散发着淡淡熏香。他感到身体渐渐松弛下来，像是从未有过如此自由的时光。他甚至不曾意识到这躯体在平日里是怎样时刻紧绷着，直到那样的紧张成为习惯和自然，成为他本身。

总是无法对自己坦然，总是准备着对抗什么。到底是为什么呢？他昏昏沉沉地想。

“那么，高才生，”Eduardo开了一瓶饮料递给Mark，“到底为什么来这里？”

“……你不想听的。”

在这个热得令人眩晕的房间里，他自己的声音听起来微弱而遥远。

“也许我想。”Eduardo说，那双棕色眼睛在朦胧的热气中显得更湿润和热忱。

Mark撇撇嘴角，举起酒瓶灌了一口，

“……我和一个女孩分手了。”他说，“我知道，听上去像那种‘失恋旅行’之类小清新的玩意，只是……”

想要逃离。从迈出那间酒吧的时刻，他开始奔跑，好像这样就能逃离Erica残酷的言辞，逃离他自己的愤怒和挫败，逃离这个疯狂脱轨的校园生活。

“她伤害你了，是吗？”

他从Eduardo的眼里看到关切和悲悯。就像他根本不觉得这样的故事过于俗套，只是真心为Mark感到遗憾。

“是，不过……我也干了些傻事，大概。”苹果酒在他嘴里留下酸甜的回味，“我不喜欢其他人，他们也不喜欢我。所以，这份兼职挺适合我的，不用和人类打交道……不过主要还是为了钱，我在建自己的网站，需要一笔启动资金。”

“或者你可以去拉点投资。”

“是，是个好主意，如果我有这个路子就不用在这儿扮圣诞老人了。”

Eduardo意味不明地笑了笑，拍了一下Mark的腿，

“差不多了，我们去湖里。”

“会死人的。”Mark这样说着，却没有抗拒地被Eduardo牵着站起来。

“不会。”

理论上，不会。Mark的物理还过得去。户外是零下几十度的低温，相比之下，泡在1度左右的水里似乎是避免冻死的唯一方法。

他跟着Eduardo，一路小跑，脚下的细雪像羽毛枕头般柔软。他感到一丝隐隐的寒冷，但远不足以冻僵他被高温蒸气洗礼过的肌肤……远不及一个马萨诸塞州的深秋夜晚曾带给他的刺骨之痛。

靠近湖岸的冰面已经被凿开，露出一片不大的水域。

他们一前一后踩着梯子下到湖里。浸入水中的那一刻，刚被寒气稍稍冷却的身体又被令人安慰的暖意所包围。

“早就告诉你了，很舒服的。”Eduardo眼带笑意地看着他，像是在欣赏他不由自主地露出的愉悦表情。

没错，他的确是泡在北极的冰湖里。目之所及只有深不可测的夜色和不远处的屋檐下发黄的灯光。但他感觉不到寒冷，或孤立。就像是可以融化在这温暖的湖水里，就像是这个冰冷荒芜的世界可以让人托付全部的信任和依赖。

他听到湖水被拨动和拍打的声音，他知道那是Eduardo试图在这不大的水面上游一圈。

他大概游得很好。Mark想。毕竟，这家伙是个海滩男孩。

少顷后他们回到桑拿房里继续蒸热气，而后是冰泳，这样重复了两次。直到Mark发誓他已经被抽掉了最后一丝气力，只想回到他的睡袋里倒头大睡。

Eduardo骑车把他送回工坊，在门前向他道晚安。

“谢谢你带我去。”Mark说，脸色仍然红润，“桑拿很棒。”

Eduardo又一次露出他略带局促的微笑，一只干燥暖和的手抚上Mark的脸颊。他的手顺着Mark的眼角向后滑去，手指伸进那些蓬松的卷发里。

他按着Mark的后脑把他推向自己，在那因惊讶而微微张开的唇上印了一个浅浅的吻。

“什么意思？”Mark问，呼吸有点急促起来。

“你在说什么？”

“我是说，你吻了我，是某种驯鹿习俗吗？还是你对我有那种意思？”

Mark不明白为什么关于他的一切总是带着莫名的攻击意味，就像无论什么从他嘴里说出来都让人觉得不像好话。

Eduardo没有回答他的问题。

“为什么你非要把每件事问清楚？”驯鹿反问道。

“因为别人都说我不擅长‘会意’。”

Eduardo倾身过去，再次吻上那张刻薄的嘴。能发出奇妙音节的舌头轻易撬开Mark的嘴唇，滑进去光顾每一个角落。

Mark闭上眼享受这个吻，Eduardo尝起来是蘑菇、苔藓和苹果酒的味道。他听到林间的风声，像某种来自远古的吟唱。Eduardo的手搭上他的腰，将他搂得更近。他顺势摸到对方背后去玩弄他尾巴上那些柔顺的被毛。Eduardo不明显地抖了一下，嘴里溢出一声有点惊讶的呻吟，红着脸结束了这个吻。

“睡个好觉（sleep tight）。”他说完转身离去，跨上雪橇车，和引擎的轰鸣一齐消失在没有尽头的黑夜里。

Mark不确定他还能否睡个好觉，但他绝对有别的地方变得紧了（tight）。

……见鬼。他想。我被一头驯鹿撩起来了。

 

【4】

“你不知道这对我父亲意味着什么。”

Eduardo爱不释手地用手指摩挲着胸前那片刻着“Dancer”字样的铭牌（注）。

“我当然知道。”Mark说着，给自己切了一块鸡肉。

圣诞节前的最后一顿工作餐多少有些“圣诞晚餐”的气氛，Dustin做了熏三文鱼，插满丁香的烤鸡被摆在餐桌中央。要说有什么诡异之处，那就是炒鹿肉配甜菜也出现在每个驯鹿男孩的餐盘里。

“这不算‘同类相残’吗？”Mark质疑说。

“那又怎么样？”Eduardo无所顾忌地大嚼荤菜，“鱼不也捕食其他鱼类吗？”

Mark浅笑着低下头，用叉子拨弄盘里的食物。

Eduardo用手肘轻轻碰他，“跟我说说你的网站。”

“怎么？有兴趣投资？”

“嗯哼。”Eduardo微微扬起头，“我今年炒期货赚了点闲钱。”

“什么期货？牛肝菌？”冲口而出的调侃让Mark有一点忐忑，但Eduardo只是笑了笑，像是并不在意Mark那些尖酸的“物种主义”笑话。

“原油。”他认真回答说。

“我原本想明年春天之前上线，我是说网站，一个社交平台……”Mark开始讲述他的点子，当然，这不是一本思路缜密的企划书或精美的幻灯片演示，只是一些尚不明确的概念——但它们足够有趣，足够酷，足以让Mark滔滔不绝地说下去，让Eduardo眼中流露出好奇和神往。

Mark看着那双温暖甜蜜的棕色眼睛，一秒也不愿意错开视线。仿佛从未有过这样轻松坦诚的交谈……这样纯粹的善意。就像那时浸没在湖水里的自由和快慰。

而圣诞节就要过去了。Mark突然想到。

这个夜晚的工作结束之后，他就要重新打包自己的随身行李，去赶一班回纽约的飞机。

“……你可以到哈佛来找我，我们一起做点什么。”他没想过这样的提议算不算冒昧，他也并不在乎。

“我三月开始放假。”Eduardo说，像接受邀请的意思。“脱角的季节。”他又补充道。

那是个令人愉快的意象。Mark想象着Eduardo穿着他整齐得可笑的西装出现在校园里，踏着草坪上初生的绿色，头上顶着小巧的、手感柔滑的鹿茸。

一切都会好起来。这个念头令Mark自己都感到错愕。

也许是这节日的铃声和音乐，也许是窗外舞动的风雪，也许是Dustin和他的熏鱼，也许是插着丁香的烤鸡和香草味的蛋酒，也许是Eduardo湿润的双眼和柔和的嗓音……也许是所有那些未经打磨的梦想和冲动。无论如何，Mark知道，有什么东西在这个冬夜偷走了他的失望，让他重新开始相信每一个即将邂逅的转机。

Eduardo用餐巾抹了抹嘴，和他的任何举动一样带着上流社会的优雅做派。

“我回去换个衣服。”他说着起身离开餐桌，又回头看看Mark，“你要不要来？”

Mark愣了一下，还是点了点头。

他照例坐在Eduardo的雪橇车后座。飘在空中的雪渐渐稀落，当他们到达Eduardo的住处，雪完全停了。

或许是最后一次搭乘这玩意了。从车上下来时，Mark想。

他跟在Eduardo身后走进屋里，看着对方脱去制服外衣，丢在沙发上。

Eduardo没有就此停止，他继续摆脱马甲、领带和衬衫，接着是他的西装裤。

“我以为我们没时间做这个。”Mark眯着眼睛，审问似的说。

“说了只是换个衣服。”Eduardo笑着说，“别想歪了。”

好吧。Mark想。

Eduardo推开门，赤裸着走下门廊。

“站远点，我不想弄脏你。”他回头对Mark说。

Mark知道他最好听从驯鹿的建议，停在门廊上不再跟随。

他看着Eduardo越走越远，在雪后的空地上留下一串深深的足迹。在灯光已不可及的地方，那修长挺拔的背影和刺向天空的长角只能隐约窥见。

接着，他听到一声撕裂夜色的吼叫。那叫声中真实的痛楚令他脊背发凉。

站着雪地里的曾是一个英俊青年，而此刻，它匍匐在地，皮肉绽裂，鲜血从无数迸裂般的创口四向飞溅出来，在黑夜里依然狼藉得触目惊心。

那对蜿蜒的长角伸展在破碎的尸骸之上，从缓缓滑落的血肉中间立起的是一匹高大俊美的雄鹿。它扬起头，用力抖落身上的碎尸和血污，直到它胸前的缀毛重新现出月白的本色。

它兀立在煞白的雪地中央，脚下是大片暗红色的血泊。午夜的钟声即将响起，天际浮起绸缎般的、青色的极光。

是的，这是圣诞节该有的配色。

“喔，是有点恶心，不过……也有点酷。”Mark点评说。

驯鹿走近Mark，用天鹅绒般的吻部碰了碰男孩的脸颊。

“我们开工吧。”Mark说。

 

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：传说中圣诞老人的八个雪橇鹿分别叫做Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner和Blitzen，这里的意思是，这些名字代表的是他们的职位或者在雪橇上的序位。
> 
> 后记：我又写这种聊斋故事了（。就是有点恐怖怪谈又有点小清新的感觉（。以及，我很喜欢《铁杉树丛》里那种血腥的怪物变身画面，最后一段里偷了这个概念。


End file.
